Mucho ruido y pocas nueces
by Alega
Summary: En la vida hay sucesos que pueden parecer bastante grandes, pero que al final se reducen a la misma nada. FrUK. OneShot.


**Título: ** Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.  
><strong>Personajepareja(s): ** Inglaterra/Francia. Con España/Bélgica y otras parejas de fondo.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong> AU.  
><strong>Notas: <strong> Bien, aquí voy con la explicación larga antes de lanzarlos a la lectura. Es un universo alternativo basado en una comedia de Shakespeare, "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces", cuyos personajes centrales (al menos los que se llevan el mayor peso) me recordaron inmediatamente a Inglaterra y a Francia cuando vi la obra montada en el teatro de mi U. Es una adaptación, por lo que obviamente fui fiel a lo esencial de esta pieza, pero me di la libertad de ajustar la historia como mejor me convenía.  
>Hay muchas referencias literarias y culturales, podría explicar cada una de ellas pero creo que se entiende bien sin necesidad de hacerlo.<br>Uso los nombres humanos. Y para los que no tienen nombre en el canon, el asunto va así:  
>Roma – Jules.<br>Seychelles – Michelle.  
>Mónaco – Mathilde.<br>Bélgica – Beatrix.  
>Seborga – Savino<br>Wy – Ann. (Ok, la participación de estos dos es muy nula, pero tengo que aclararlo XDU)  
>Fue escrito para el Amigo Invisible de FrUK Me, la comunidad de la pareja en livejournal, como regalo para Flor de Ceibo. Espero que les guste a ustedes :)<p>

La fiesta ya había alcanzado la mañana; en la abadía cercana al castillo se podía imaginar a los novicios, los frailes y a los sirvientes arreglándose para estar puntual en los maitines; en el pueblo, ya se divisaban a las primeras personas que salían a la par que el sol, con sus utensilios listos para un día de trabajo en el campo. Mucho más cercanos, en los castillos adyacentes se oía un ligero despertar, provocado más por los sirvientes que por los señores. Estos seguían en la fiesta del castillo de los Bonnefoy, celebrando la gloriosa empresa que el señor y sus soldados habían realizado en la guerra.

El señor Bonnefoy había aprovechado para presentar también a sus hijas menores en sociedad. Mathilde, de quince años y Michelle de catorce, ya en edad de asistir a las reuniones que mantenían con vida un edificio tan gigantesco como el suyo. Beatrix, la hija mayor, se había apresurado a encargarse que la atención de Lovino y Antonio estuviera enfocada en ella, conocedora que el primero trataría de conquistar a las pequeñas y el segundo lo dado a enamorarse por una noche y dedicarse a olvidar en las demás. Michelle apenas había hablado con hombres, sin alejarse de la mesa de los bocadillos, saciando un hambre nervioso. Mathilde estuvo con Gilbert, charlando toda la velada.

Pocos estaban sobrios a estas alturas. El hijo mayor, Francis, era uno de los sobrevivientes, quien ahora se entretenía en llevar a la hija de un conde al jardín, con ganas de experimentar amarse al aire libre y, con suerte, bajo la vista de alguien. Dejó a la mujer, no tan consciente de sus actos como a Francis le hubiera gustado, sentada en un banco, y él se colocó a su lado, inclinándose a su oído para susurrarle poesía amorosa de su propia cosecha.

—¡Hey, puta de Babilonia! Tú me debes una justa —exclamó una voz borracha y desagradablemente conocida.

La chica se ofendió por el insulto, pero Francis se apresuró a calmarla:

—Mesura, _chérie_, soy yo a quien se refiere. Tu honor en boca de otros sigue intacto —le aseguró, en especial porque todavía no había obrado en su cuerpo tanto como quería en sus imaginaciones. Luego se dirigió al recién llegado—: ¿Qué quieres, peón de ajedrez? Veo con congoja que aún no te ahogas en tu propio vómito.

—Una justa —y desenvainó su espada. Francis palideció, preguntándose dónde estarían los guardias—. Tu cabeza o la mía.

—¿Es que tú tienes cabeza? Yo pensaba que sólo era un horrible adorno que se dedicaba a lanzar improperios y parecer idiota.

—Ven acá a decírmelo a la cara.

—Tratemos de mantener las distancias.

—Entonces voy por ti.

—¡No hace falta!

—Vas a morir —sentenció, acercándose con torpeza hacia la pareja. La mujer huyó, y con ellas las ilusiones de Francis para la noche.

—¡Arthur, basta! ¡Idiota! ¡Guardias! ¡Estás loco! ¡Guardias! —comenzó a exclamar en voz alta, esperando ser escuchado y, por ende, salvado de una decapitación para nada agradable.

Francis se levantó y echó a correr, con Arthur detrás blandiendo la espada en una persecución que duró poco tiempo: lo que le bastó a la innata habilidad de Francis de enredarse con sus pies y precipitarse hacia abajo, con la mala suerte de tropezarse con la fuente de la estatua de Venus púdica que había insistido en construirse en honor del amor. Acabó metido dentro de la fuente, junto a monedas de escaso valor, pétalos de rosa, insectos pequeños y numerosos que se abalanzaron contra su piel, y el frío del agua que le congeló tanto el cuerpo como el pensamiento. Se recuperó al tiempo justo para evitar ser decapitado, alejándose de Arthur con torpeza, pero decidido a sobrevivir.

Arthur entró a la fuente y fue tras él, Francis se levantó y salió, con la ropa chorreándole y volviéndole aún más torpe, temblando de pies a cabeza. Intentó correr, pero de repente se vio tirado al suelo, con Arthur encima y con el arma aún en manos. Forcejeó inútilmente con el agresor, intentando liberarse y escapar. Llamó a los guardias y ninguno respondió. También a los soldados de su padre, pero estos estaban igual de lúcidos que su compañero y la ayuda que le brindarían sería nula, si acaso no se unían a Arthur para ayudarle en la innoble acción.

Entonces, Arthur soltó la espada, sin ser por ello un alivio para Francis. Ahora usaba sus manos para buscar ahorcarle, mientras Francis se defendía todo lo que sus manos acostumbradas a la pluma y a las otras manos de señoritas y señoritos (en realidad, hombres mayores, pues alegaba que tenían más experiencia y dinero) conseguían.

Se escucharon risas a su alrededor. De borrachos y sobrios; curiosos invitados que observaban la escena como si fuera un acto de la comedia francesa, incapaces de entender el peligro que corría Francis y lo desquiciado (en su opinión) que estaba Arthur. Incluso cuando la violencia de Arthur se tradujo en confundidos besos por su cuello -al cual Francis lo situaba en el lado justo para recibirlos- ninguno hizo nada para detenerlo. ¡Cómo los odió! ¡Como si aquello le gustara o fuera una obra para su deleite!

Fue entonces cuando dos pares de brazos separaron a Arthur de Francis. Eran Antonio y Gilbert, un tanto menos borrachos que su compañero de armas, lo suficiente para no fallar en sostenerlo pero sí para reírse como si fuera un chiste muy gracioso.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Aún está vivo! —protestó Arthur.

—Si te cargas al hijo del jefe eres hombre muerto, tío —razonó Antonio.

Francis se apresuró a arreglarse el cuello de la camisa, levantarse y alejarse sumamente ofendido y prometiendo un castigo ejemplar para semejante falta de respeto. Fue gritando, furioso, que no se podía esperar un comportamiento civilizado de los animales recogidos de la calle.

—

—Me quiero casar —gruñó Beatrix, como si fuera un tema espinoso.

—¿Y no hallas con quién? —preguntó Francis, sonriéndole.

Había pasado seis días desde la fiesta infame que ocasionó que en todo su círculo social se hablara de la escena protagonizada por el hijo mayor del señor Bonnefoy y uno de sus mejores soldados a su servicio. Francis intentó desviar la atención a otros temas, pero fue inútil, todos parecían más divertidos si hablaban de la vergüenza de Francis incluso aunque éste estuviera presente. Una profunda desfachatez, cuando él hablaba mal de alguien, esperaba que la persona estuviera ausente de la habitación, al menos con la mayoría.

Beatrix le dirigió una mirada dura, poco acorde a su usual expresión, dulce y animada. Francis fingió no darse cuenta de ello, saliendo del cuarto sin ningún remordimiento. Mathilde y Michelle lo miraron antes de volverse a su hermana.

—¿Con quién te quieres casar?

—Con Antonio.

—¿Ya te lo pidió?

—Esas son sus intenciones. Pero no vale nada un compromiso eterno si nuestro hermano no se casa primero.

—Las reglas de la familia —recordó Mathilde.

—Exacto. Y el problema está en que Don Juan va de flor en flor sin detenerse demasiado en una.

—Y sabiendo el carácter de nuestro hermano, nadie quiere comprometer a su hija con él —observó Michelle.

—Pero padre quiere casarlo ya —dijo Mathilde—. Está en edad.

—¿Quién será la dulce señorita que caiga en sus redes? —cuestionó Beatrix—, ¡sentiría tanta pena por ella!

—¿Por qué no un hombre? —repuso Mathilde—. Hay hombres mayores a quien mi hermano les ha echado ojo.

—Son mayores, no tontos —repuso Beatrix—. Jamás se comprometerían con un hombre tan joven y tan…

—Tan…

—… él.

Y las tres concluyeron que esa palabra era suficiente para definir por qué nadie querría comprometerse con su hermano. Entonces entró su padre y Francis, que venían discutiendo educadamente. Las tres se quedaron calladas, a la espera de enterarse del tema que había logrado sobresaltar a su padre y volver la expresión de Francis el ejemplo claro de la desvergüenza.

—¿Casarme, padre, casarme yo, que amo la libertad? ¡Impensable lo que planteas y más aún, que yo acepte una muerte lenta a manos de alguien más! —y aunque sus palabras eran serias, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el deleite. A Francis le divertía oponerse a la sociedad, irreverente y subversivo, se acostaría con un cerdo si aquello le costaba el desapruebo de sus más allegados.

—Tienes veintitrés años y yo estoy viejo. Tu juventud no durará para siempre y pronto tendrás que hacerte cargo de los deberes de la familia.

Francis se echó a reír.

—La familia puede atenderse sola y si no, dejárselo a Mathilde que es más inteligente, astuta y malvada que yo. ¿Qué es una mujer? ¡Qué importa! Yo ahora también me siento un poco mujer. Tengo ganas de maquillarme y fingirme virgen y buscar un poeta que cante sobre mi belleza.

Michelle soltó una risita, incluso a Beatrix le costó no sonreír. Sólo el padre y Mathilde se mantenían serios, desaprobando las palabras de él.

—No te enfades, padre, porque quiera cambiar de género hoy. Mañana seré hombre otra vez y no tendrás que preocuparte. Lo que quiero decir es que no me interesa encargarme de nada, ¡tan sólo amar y probar mil cuerpos! Apenas llevo cincuenta conquistas en lo que va del año, ¿y esperas que me ate tan pronto con una persona, que pronto la convierta en un animal de cuernos largos? ¡Por Dios y por mi vida y todos los juramentos vanos, que no! De todas formas, te anticipo que no es plan mío el matrimonio, al menos que se trate de casarme con el diablo. Mefistófeles debe ser un excelente amante en la cama, ¿quién sabe?

El rostro de su padre adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, incapaz de disimular su enfado. Se acercó a Francis y le hubiera golpeado, si acaso Michelle no hubiera intercedido por su hermano.

—¡No, no, no le hagas daño! ¡Él sólo está bromeando! —y se apresuró a colocarse entre su padre y Francis—. Hermano, discúlpate.

—Te perdono, padre —se apresuró a decir—, no es tu culpa. Pues bien dice el dicho: perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos.

De nada sirvió entonces que Michelle volviera a intervenir; la reprimenda del padre iba a ser inminente y Francis no podría salvaguardarse, pero entonces a la habitación entró, con timidez, uno de los soldados a la orden de su padre. Y detrás de él, otros tres más: Eran Matthew, junto a Antonio, Gilbert y Arthur. El señor Bonnefoy se detuvo a tiempo, aunque sus subalternos hubieran visto parte de una furia contenida. Se volvió hacia ellos y les preguntó qué los traía, ahorrándose saludos y buenas maneras. Mathilde miró a Gilbert con atención, causando que éste le dirigiera una sonrisa breve, como cómplices que intentan comunicarse en silencio a través de sus miradas. Antonio le guiñó el ojo a Beatrix mientras Matthew hablaba sobre lo que les había traído hacia el lugar con urgencia.

Francis repasó sus actitudes, dándose cuenta, por último, que Arthur le dirigía una mirada seca y perezosa, antes de centrarse en su compañero y su padre, con el rostro serio y hermético; detestaba no poder saber qué estaba pensando. Le dirigió un guiño con los ojos, que ignoró, y luego aprovechó la distracción para salir de la habitación.

Su padre quería que asumiera los compromisos de ser el mayor y el único hombre de la familia, pero él no quería tanta responsabilidad. Él esperaba dejarse querer por hombres y mujeres, solteros y casados, nobles y plebeyos, y también dedicarse a las artes. A cantar, a escribir, a declamar y a posar como modelo a los pintores tanto locales como los famosos parisinos que se instalaban en el pueblo queriendo alejarse de la vida en la capital. Era una vida digna de un vago, pero él no aspiraba a mucho más.

—

El sábado en la noche la familia Héderváry ofrecía una fiesta de disfraces, aunque la mayoría se limitaba a proteger su identidad mediante un antifaz. Estaban allí los cuatro Bonnefoy y el padre, pero también muchos amigos y conocidos. Hablaban de sus sucesos acontecidos en el pueblo, en sus alrededores y en París, lo que obraba el Rey y lo que pasaba en países vecinos. Se hablaba mal de Inglaterra como si fuera un acto sagrado, pero se dejaba traslucir un tono de admiración cuando se mencionaba a sus pensadores. Francis era aficionado a ellos pese a la mirada de desdén que hacía cuando estaba Arthur presente. Se hablaba de moda, de las últimas tendencias de París, se burlaban de la moda de otros países (Inglaterra, en especial) y señalaban que cierto país había comenzado a copiar sus estilos. Se contaban sucesos escandalosos entre amantes, entre socios, entre familias, y también se elogiaba el último libro del escritor y la obra de teatro de la temporada.

Sólo callaban para comer, beber y bailar. Beatrix y Antonio ya se habían reconocido entre la multitud, apresurándose a tomarse entre brazos y no soltarse, bailando por toda la sala sin cambiar de pareja. Mathilde y Gilbert mantenían una conversación larga y profunda, mientras que Michelle jugaba con los niños, Peter, Savino y Ann. Francis estaba rodeado de poetas, de señores, de mujeres casadas que aún así le dedicaban una mirada de doble intención, de pintores, de maestros y unos pocos comerciantes, todos compartiendo sus ideas en una incesante charla intelectual. Francis se insinuaba a uno y a otra, a todos a la vez, adorando ser el centro de atención de esa gente iluminada, provocarlos y desearlos y que ellos sintieran lo mismo por él. Por fin, decidió concluir con su charla e irse a bailar, sacando a una señorita, quien aceptó enseguida con cierta timidez.

Bailaron hasta que otro caballero la pidió como pareja y ella, después de que Francis le agradeciera por aceptar bailar con él una pieza, fue con él. Pensó que tendría que salirse de la pista, pero alguien más, envuelto en un antifaz de color esmeralda, le ofreció la mano y lo atrajo hacia él sin esperar una respuesta. Francis se encontró sonriéndole.

—Usted es más de acción que de palabras, ¿no es así?

—Tómelo como quiera. Me he quedado sin pareja y usted estaba cerca —le explicó.

Francis supo reconocer el tono de voz, aunque el hombre intentara disimularlo, además de la mirada verde y dura, ajena a cualquier sentimiento dulce. Volvió a sonreír, con una pizca de veneno entre sus dientes.

—Es usted un buen bailarín, me complace mucho que bailara conmigo todas las piezas que mi deseo aguante.

—¿Debo fiarme de su deseo?

—No, en lo absoluto, ¿pero para qué preocuparse de lo que suceda después? Vamos, lléveme, que yo lo seguiré.

—Eso hago. Aunque pensé que era de lo que preferían llevar que el ser llevado.

—Depende de la persona, por supuesto, y usted lo hace muy bien como para preocuparme de no deleitar a los otros con nuestros movimientos. Pero dígame, _Monsieur_, ¿quién es usted?

—Un desconocido.

—Imposible —repuso—, pues conozco a cada persona en este salón. Es de esperar que a usted también lo conozca.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Acaso será uno de los soldados del señor Bonnefoy?

—No —dijo, cortante. Pero su mano había temblado, y la otra, la que lo agarraba de la cintura, lo apretaba con más dureza.

—No, a decir verdad —mintió Francis, con una sonrisa aún más brillante—, no te pareces a ninguno. Tú pareces mucho más inteligente, pero sólo me fío de tu manera de bailar, tal vez peque de superficial.

—¿No le agradan, acaso? —quiso saber el hombre.

—Claro que sí, la mayoría. Son encantadores pese a todo. Sólo hay uno que en verdad puede con mi paciencia, y ese es Arthur Kirkland, ¿sabe de quién hablo? ¿No? Me lo temía, es tan don nadie que incluso cuando recibe los mayores elogios de mi padre y de otros señores, pasa desapercibido. Y es de esperar, señor. Es un idiota tremendo, imposible de presentarse en sociedad sin parecer un mono amaestrado que, cuando le das la primera libertad, vuelve pronto a su naturaleza salvaje. Es feo y sin gracia y se cree inteligente, pero cuando escucha su conversación, descubres que no tiene nada interesante que decir. Sin embargo, es apreciado por todos y yo sé por qué.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el desconocido, con los dientes apretados.

—Al igual que el bufón de la corte es apreciado en las reuniones, nuestro rey momo los encanta por igual. A mí me parece vano, ridículo y patético, y me río de él porque sólo puede generar la risa y la lástima. Y vaya que mi corazón no llega a tanto para esto último.

—Arthur Kirkland es un gran guerrero, valiente en batalla y fiel en tiempos de calma —pero de nada sirvió las palabras del hombre, pues la risa de Francis las apagaron—, mejor que los inútiles encerrados en los castillos, dedicados a la poesía y a volverse delicados y blandos.

—¡Oh, eres tan gracioso! ¿Acaso importan las armas y el cuerpo bruto? No, no, si las guerras acabaran, a esos gorilas deberían encerrarlos. O en un circo, donde harán divertir a la gente. Arthur sería un mono muy gracioso.

El hombre, ya enfadado, estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero Antonio y Beatrix intervinieron a tiempo. Estos se dieron cuenta de la peligrosa situación en que Francis se había metido por su imprudencia. Antonio tomó a su compañero y lo alejó y lo mismo hizo Beatrix con su hermano.

—Aquel era Arthur —le informó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—La pura verdad, pero no toda. No le dije que lo detesto.

—¡Lo has hecho enfadar! A ver si controlas tus palabras.

—El bruto sólo es feliz si recurre a la violencia.

—La rudeza en palabras también es un tipo de violencia y a ti te gusta mucho practicarla —le reprochó.

—Sólo era sincero. ¿Mi lengua, deleitándose en la mentira? Primero preferiría caminar por brasas ardientes. O casarme con Arthur. Lo que sea peor infierno.

—A ti te gusta mucho lamentarte, ¿sabes? Con él formarías un buen matrimonio.

—Y luego me suicidaría y me ganaría el cielo, porque a los ángeles, a Dios y a todos los santos se les partiría el corazón el tener que mandarme al infierno. Sólo que yo decidiría estar allí, ¡ardiente y apasionado! Siempre me ha deleitado la posibilidad de acostarme con súcubos e íncubos.

—Eso ya lo puedes hacer en vida.

—Entonces con demonios. Y criaturas infernales.

—¡Por dios! ¡Basta! No te matarías.

Francis volvió a su círculo de intelectuales, pero esa noche no se acostó con nadie. Mathilde y Michelle lo abordaron y se encargaron de llevarlo a casa. Fueron acompañados por los soldados. Antonio y Beatrix estaban rezagados y nadie hacía la menor mención de ello. Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, Gilbert se despidió de Mathilde con un beso en la mano, y Francis les instó a irse:

—¡Vayan con Dios! Y Arthur, tú con los diablos.

Michelle llevó a Francis adentro, antes que no pudiera evitar que Arthur se cobrara bien todos los malos tratos. Cuando Francis desapareció al subir las escaleras y cruzar por la esquina, Mathilde suspiró.

—Lo que tiene mi hermano por Arthur no es del todo desagrado.

—¿No?

—Al menos hay veces que pienso que lo quiere tanto que no sabe cómo comportarse a su lado.

—Pero Francis es un desvergonzado con todos.

—¿Pero no notas el interés que pone siempre en llamar su atención?

—Porque quiere molestarlo.

A Mathilde no le complació esa explicación.

—

En el castillo se había armado un revuelo gracias a una nueva discusión entre Francis y Arthur, donde ninguno consiguió que esta vez el soldado se callara sus palabras, lo que propició el alargamiento de las respuestas irónicas y crueles hasta convertirse en gritos. Por muy poco Antonio y Gilbert volvieron a evitar que su compañero se abalanzara hacia el hijo de su jefe, dándole el tiempo necesario a Francis para acabar huyendo, dejando ausentes su orgullo y su honor.

El encuentro borró el buen humor en Francis y la buena disposición en Arthur, quienes gruñeron, maldijeron y echaron pestes del otro como si aún se encontraran en la misma habitación. Al final del día, Antonio, Gilbert, Beatrix y Michelle estaban hartos. Cuando se quejaron ellos también, Mathilde les sugirió que buscaran una solución por su cuenta para remediar una relación que tanto malograba el ambiente en general dentro del castillo y sus alrededores.

Las cuatro personas se reunieron en el jardín, para planear lo que podrían hacer. Se encargaron que Arthur y Francis estuvieran ocupados, el primero con varias misiones encargadas por el señor Bonnefoy y el segundo en un estado de inspiración salvaje, encerrado en su habitación, escribiendo y tachando palabras en un poema de larga creación.

—Ambos se detestan, este es el primer hecho —comenzó Beatrix—, y el segundo, que ninguno de los dos lo disimula. Ni se molesta en, en realidad.

—El mayor deseo de Arthur es asesinarlo —siguió Antonio.

—Y mi hermano disfruta mucho burlándose de él —dijo Michelle.

—Creo que la respuesta del enigma es bastante evidente —señaló luego Beatrix, causando que los otros tres la miraran confusos—. ¡Vamos! ¿No lo notan? Ayer lo hablé con Elizabeth y ambas coincidimos en que todo es prueba irrefutable de que ambos gustan del otro.

Gilbert soltó una sonora carcajada, pensando que Beatrix, antes de ponerse seria, había querido relajar el ambiente con una broma. Antonio lo hubiera seguido, de no captar en Beatrix el gesto herido de quien ha dicho una verdad y es acusado de mentiroso.

—¡No ando con juegos! —exclamó Beatrix—. Les digo lo que me parece. A mí y a Mathilde y a Elizabeth… y algunas más se han dado cuenta también.

—Yo no.

—Tú eres una niña bastante despistada.

—¡Hey!

—Comenzaré con quien conozco mejor: mi hermano. Él no tiene problema con irse de amante en amante y de poner en cuestionamiento su buena reputación, provocando también que la reputación de la familia se hunda. Ha tenido tantos amoríos, tantos dramas pasionales en boca de la sociedad, que ya es muy difícil pensar que pudiera albergar algún sentimiento de vergüenza. Pero, y aquí está el punto, el hecho es que lo tiene. Mermado, pero lo tiene.

—¿Y por qué Francis no ha seducido a Arthur?

—Porque no ha podido. Lo habrá intentado antes (aquí me lo estoy suponiendo todo), y Arthur lo rechazaría, por razones que ya ustedes me dirán. Herido en su amor propio y experimentando por primera vez una verdadera oposición a sus deseos, además de despreciar su amor sincero, no habría sabido cómo superar un rechazo inesperado. O, más bien, que no ha querido superar. ¿Y si Arthur, de alguna forma que no consigo imaginarme, la verdad, ha conseguido apoderarse del corazón de nuestro hermano?

—Has sonado muy cursi, pero… —Michelle dudó por unos breves instantes—… te creo. Puedo imaginármelo.

—Y siendo rechazado una vez y con el comportamiento de Arthur tan huraño con él, no sabría cómo afrontar el problema. O, más bien, habría decidido que no podía dejarlo pasar y, en lugar de olvidar, se decidió afincarse en él. Ya sea llamando su atención, burlándose y desdeñándolo continuamente. El punto es que la atención de Arthur acaba siempre en él.

—Tiene sentido —concedió Antonio.

—Ahora viene Arthur. Díganme ustedes, háblenme de Arthur.

—De estar enamorado… —pero Antonio no tenía mucha idea, fue Gilbert quien tuvo que intervenir:

—Siendo Arthur tan poco comunicativo, huraño y cerrado en sí mismo, además de sarcástico y burlón por un lado y violento por el otro, no es de extrañar que no pueda relacionarse con la persona que le gusta sin acabar arruinándolo por completo. Suponiendo que la teoría del rechazo de Francis fuera cierta, Arthur tendría sus motivos para hacerlo, porque por el otro es evidente que estaría enamorado de él. Estos motivos son fáciles de adivinar: en primer lugar, lo cerrado que es con los sentimientos que —Gilbert tardó bastante en decidir las palabras adecuadas, tal vez soltando más sobre sí mismo que sobre su compañero— lo dejan expuesto ante el otro. Habrá preferido no verse enfrentado con sentimientos que lo harían parecer débil. En segundo lugar, tenemos que Arthur conoce la naturaleza de Francis, que va de amante en amante, con varios a la vez siempre. No habrá querido sentirse parte de un montón.

—Pero a pesar de ello se muere de celos cuando lo ve con otros —agregó Beatrix—, como ocurrió en la última fiesta que hicimos, cuando persiguió a Francis estando borracho después de verlo con una conquista.

—Y a la vez —siguió Antonio, orgulloso de su perspicacia— no puede evitar acercarse cuando tiene la menor oportunidad, siempre y cuando implique el anonimato, como en la fiesta de antifaces.

—¡Entonces es evidente el problema! —exclamó Michelle—. Ambos están enamorados del otro pero ninguno se atreve a mejorar su situación.

—Una lástima —dijo Gilbert.

—¡Nada de lástima! Tenemos que hacer algo ya, o acabaran matándose y matándonos —repuso Beatrix—. ¿Qué les parece si intervenimos?

—¿Cómo intervenir? —preguntó Michelle.

—Oh, pues bien, es bastante sencillo.

—

Al día siguiente Beatrix decidió desarrollar el plan acordado entre todos, pues la noche anterior Francis todavía seguía de mal humor. Ella y Michelle lo abordaron cuando éste estaba en el tocador, mezclando ungüentos para el rostro que luego tanto él como ellas emplearían para cuidar el cutis.

—Hermano~ —comenzó Beatrix, lisonjera—. He oído hablar de ti con alguien.

—¿Sólo con alguien? Es una decepción, pues yo espero estar en boca de todos —repuso él.

—Y lo estás, supongo. Pero es que es un alguien poco común —siguió ella, tomándole de la mano y sacándolo de la habitación. Francis se dejó llevar, intrigado—. Nos hemos enterado de una gran noticia, y es que Arthur hablaba con Gilbert sobre ti.

La reacción en Francis, exageradamente dramático y efusivo en tantas ocasiones, fue leve. Beatrix reconoció que estaba controlándose para no terminar mostrando a través de su gestualidad más de lo que debería; sin embargo, descubrió una sonrisa reprimida y una vivacidad inusual en sus ojos. Además, no consiguió dominar su respiración el tiempo suficiente para pasar desapercibido ante la perspicacia de su hermana.

—¡Y hablaba tan bonito! Ya quisiera yo un caballero que me dedicara tan prodigas palabras.

—¿Qué decía?

—¡Cosas preciosas! Francis es precioso, es un genio, tiene la piel de una Iseo, los labios de un Eros y la belleza de un Paris. Dice que moriría él porque tú le tendieras la manzana de oro y le dijeras al oído "ni yo sin vos y ni vos sin mí" mientras lo llevas bajo la sombra del jardín, para jugar a los amores.

—¿Dijo eso? Parece muy culto para ser Arthur quien habla. ¿Segura que era Arthur y no alguien inteligente?

—Está leyendo. Sobre amor y dioses antiguos. Y a Ovidio. Ha dicho que desea emplear las técnicas del Arte de Amar en ti, pero que no se atreve por culpa de que puedas humillarlo más.

—Indudablemente lo humillaría, sonaría tan tosco Ovidio en su boca, que ya creo estremecerme del asco.

—Eres tan cruel, y él que se está muriendo. ¿Crees que es posible morirse de amor? Yo digo que sí. Las historias hablan de ello y yo les creo.

—¿Se muere?

—De pena.

—¿Soy yo quien con mi esencia provoca lo que miles de enemigos no han podido en los campos de batalla?

—Tú y Amor.

—Vaya, me siento un asesino. Pero un asesino es humano y es débil ante los sentimientos. Si acaso me hablaras de otra persona, me arrepentiría en serio.

Y con esto, Francis salió, sin que ninguna de las dos consiguiera retenerlo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Michelle.

—Que está encantado con nuestras mentiras —le respondió Beatrix—. Hacía mucho que no adornaba mis palabras, pero de otro modo no habríamos llamado su atención. Además, juraría que lo hemos hecho feliz. Ahora a esperar que Antonio y Gilbert cumplan con su parte. Arthur debe creer que Francis lo ama.

—¿Perdón?

Y Mathilde hizo acto de presencia, mirando con suspicacia a sus dos hermanas. Beatrix se preguntó si habría llegado ahora o estaría rato escuchando a escondidas, a la espera del momento de intervenir.

—No, en lo absoluto —siguió Mathilde sin que ninguna dijera nada más—. No es más que deba creer, es que debe estar seguro. Y lo bueno es que no hay motivo para que se equivoque de su suposición. Conozco a Francis por la fuerza de los años. Mi hermano tiene un gusto peculiar por Arthur.

—¿Como en esas novelas de amor, donde descubres a tu alma gemela? —preguntó Beatrix—. ¿El joven Darcy de su vida?

—Es más el encanto que Satán ejerce sobre los pecadores. Yo pensaría en Heathcliff —explicó Mathilde—. O algún romance más cruel. No me imagino qué traman, así que las dejo en paz.

Y con esto, volvió a salir de la habitación, sin explicar su presencia allí ni las razones de su argumento. Ninguna la detuvo o quiso exigirle que fuera más clara; conociéndola no diría más de lo que ya les hubiera revelado.

—

Los conspiradores no vieron un avance en sus planes las noches sucesivas, a excepción de Beatrix que prestaba especial atención a todo cuanto Francis y Arthur hacían estando en la misma habitación y cuando mencionaban a uno o al otro en su presencia. Como era la única que lo captaba, debía explicárselo luego a Antonio y a Michelle. Gilbert pronto abandonó la causa, por estar más preocupado en su cortejo con Mathilde. Si la tensión de unos pasaba desapercibida, por debajo de la mesa (y Beatrix había captado cómo Francis acariciaba la pierna de Arthur aprovechando la privacidad del mantel, esbozando una sonrisa de pillo, mientras que Arthur se quedaba quieto e iracundo en su asiento, sin hacer nada por evitarlo, sólo dirigiéndole una mirada de gélido fuego, como exigiéndole en silencio una razón discreta), la de Gilbert y Mathilde no buscaba ocultarse.

Gilbert era galante, todo un caballero como muy pocos hoy en día, mientras que Mathilde parecía la flor misma de la inocencia ante el primer amor. Sonrojándose ante las atenciones de Gilbert, volviéndose tímida y risueña, se desvivía porque la velada transcurriera bajo su compañía. No, no parecía la misma Mathilde fría, seria y lógica, más dada al sometimiento de las pasiones que al sentimiento.

Beatrix hubiera querido decir que estaba segura de captar toda la evolución entre Francis y Arthur, pero reconocía que se le escapaban muchas cosas. Su vigilancia no era completa. Estaba Antonio, y estaba también el propio hermetismo de los implicados. Ni siquiera Francis, tan dado a ir anunciando en voz alta su vida amorosa, pregonaba qué era de su corazón ahora. Pero aquello, decidió, era significativo. Indudablemente ocurría algo más importante que un simple amorío de una noche.

—

Ya había anochecido cuando Francis tuvo que dejar la casa de unos buenos amigos, habiendo terminado ya su motivo de la visita y sin que estos aceptaran las insinuaciones a pasar una velada romántica y apasionada en semejante compañía. A veces era un intento vano insistir en el amor, más cuando le parecía que desde que se habían comprometido sus amigos parecían rehusar sus avances cariñosos. Tal cual le había ocurrido a Antonio cuando cayó bajo los encantos de su hermana.

Caminaba solo, sin temor al camino oscuro y frío que recorría continuamente en el día. Nadie se atrevería a atacarlo en un lugar tan cercano a la civilización; además, no había motivos. Los enemigos de su padre atacaban de otras maneras y últimamente se había alejado de caer en líos amorosos que pudieran constituirle una amenaza. Si acaso Arthur pero él no era un problema de aquellos, o eso quería creer.

¿Acaso le querría de verdad? ¿Y él tanto sentía por Arthur, que acababa arrebatándole todo razonamiento cuando se trataba de someterlo a sus pensamientos?

Entonces, le pareció distinguir una figura próxima a él. Reconocía, amparado bajo la luz de la luna, esa manera de caminar y la constitución de ese cuerpo, repasado con codicia cada contorno anhelado y prohibido, era una figura común ante sus ojos.

Arthur caminaba sosteniendo una cesta en una mano y una lámpara en la otra. Sin contener la curiosidad, le siguió, teniendo cuidado de mantener la distancia y el sigilo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, tropezó varias veces, con la buena fuerte que Arthur pareciera estar muy concentrando en su camino. O el motivo de él.

Llegaron al cementerio, y Francis tuvo miedo, no porque creyera que fueran a aparecer espantos, sino porque conocía que era refugio de rufianes que no respetaban la sacralidad de aquella tierra. Armándose de valor, y considerando que en caso de peligro mejor estar con un soldado que sin él, continuó con su propósito.

Arthur se detuvo frente a una tumba vieja, que Francis no podía reconocer desde donde se había escondido para pasar desapercibido. Poco a poco comenzaba a comprender lo que Arthur se proponía, mientras éste sacaba diversos alimentos de la cesta y los dejaba frente a la tumba.

Arthur comenzó una retahíla de palabras que parecían rezos en un idioma que Francis desconocía; y no, no era inglés. Recordó los antiguos ritos que había leído alguna vez en libros de magia negra, que él había tomado como ficción. Arthur sacó velas y un libro delgado y desgastado, y prosiguió con la especie de rezos.

Su voz adquirió un matiz más grave de lo habitual, se oía demoníaco, pero no la voz melosa de un Mefisto, sino la sensual fortaleza que pertenecía a un demonio de mayor nivel, a un Satán atrapado en la tierra, pidiendo auxilio a los muertos.

Que Arthur practicara brujería era un rumor del que no se había querido fiar, pero aquello no se explicaba de ningún otro modo. Y él no debía estar presenciándolo, era peligroso violentar la privacidad de un brujo, y más si aquel era Arthur, ese hombre tan poderoso como impulsivo y dado a la crueldad. Un alma oscura, que sin embargo le fascinaba más que ninguna alma bella que había probado con los placeres del amor carnal.

Soltó un suspiro, sin poder contener su horror por más tiempo. Y después un sollozo, preso de miedo y expectación, de una febril agitación que le sumía en dos posturas contradictorias: huir o quedarse y seguir arriesgando su integridad física si acaso era sorprendido.

El suspiro pareció alertar a Arthur, quien se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, hasta encontrarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. La mirada era más oscura que lo habitual, llena de una arrebatada tempestad que dominaba tanto sus ojos y no era más que un reflejo de la conmoción de su espíritu. Francis no lo pensó un segundo más, antes de echarse a correr, ignorando el tono acusador del soldado cuando le llamó por su nombre varias veces, antes de perseguirle.

—

Francis intentó huir de Arthur. ¡Había sido un tonto por dejarse descubrir en semejante situación! Corrió, internándose en el bosque, aunque siendo de noche tuviera miedo de transitarlo, pero era aquello o enfrentarse a su perseguidor. Como estaba a oscuras, le costaba avanzar sin tropezarse. Estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces, pero conseguía mantener el equilibrio a último momento, sin detenerse y continuar con la escapada. Cuando sintió sus pies mojarse con el agua helada del lago, se dio cuenta que ya no podría seguir por aquel camino que había tomado, pues adelante sólo había agua. Se devolvió, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, intentando ubicarse. No podía reconocer absolutamente nada a su alrededor.

¡Idiota! De noche y en el bosque, el peor sitio para perderse estando solo y sin armas, cuando era bien conocido que era el lugar preferido de los criminales para buscar refugio. ¿Y si se topaba con uno, cómo se defendería? No se movió, sin decidir qué dirección tomar. Era imposible guiarse sin ver nada, podría acabar perdiéndose aún más.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos amortiguados, en una circunstancia normal lo habría dejado pasar, imaginándose que había sido suposiciones suyas descabelladas e influenciadas por su ánimo agitado; o tal vez algún animal pequeño, que en su mente adquiría características peligrosas. Pero ahora no, y por ello se dejó llevar por sus fantasías, a la espera de lo peor. ¡Arthur! ¿Acaso Arthur se había metido al bosque también? Quería y no quería a la vez, porque lo primero significaba que si lo encontraba estaría a salvo con el soldado de más valor de su padre, por el otro, si había entrado al bosque huyendo de él en un principio, ¿por qué ansiar verlo ahora? ¡No! O sí. No podía decidirse.

Volvió a escuchar los pasos, estos quebraron una rama al pisarla. Se estaban acercando a su encuentro. Sin poder controlarse, Francis lanzó una plegaria hacia el cielo. Éste estaba inusualmente atestado de nubes negras, sin el rastro de la menor estrella.

—¿Francis?

Volteó hacia donde había surgido su nombre, era la voz de Arthur. No se encontró respirando con alivio, se inclinó más hacia el árbol del que se había apoyado, sin poder hablar los primeros instantes.

—Estoy aquí —le anunció.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Arthur, y Francis estuvo seguro, aunque no pudiera verlo, que ya estaba frente a él—. ¿Estás loco? El bosque es muy peligroso, ¿por qué te has metido?

—Quería jugar a las escondidas contigo. Me has encontrado, así que perdí. Menos mal que no ganas nada con este juego.

Francis pensó que lo habría irritado, y que era mejor quedarse callado. Pero no podía. Pensó también en las palabras de Beatrix, ¡Arthur estaba enamorado de él! Estaba a sus pies.

—Al contrario —comenzó Arthur, y tuvo el valor de colocarle la palma de la mano en el pecho, haciendo presión para mantener a Francis en su sitio— creo que he ganado más que un juego. Razonemos, hijo de la nobleza: Eres débil y no posees armas, es de noche y estás en un sitio peligroso, y me tienes a mí, al soldado que tanto has injuriado en público. Y que además, has sorprendido cuando… hacía cosas que tú no debías ver. ¿No es lo razonable que este soldado tome venganza?

—No, cuando el soldado está perdidamente enamorado del noble —le respondió Francis, y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, que Arthur no alcanzó a ver—. No eres quien domina, Arthur, sólo la víctima. No puedes tomar venganza en tu posición.

—¿De dónde supones tú que yo te amo? En realidad, me han dicho que es al revés.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Más absurdo es lo que tú dices.

—¿Qué me quieres? Es verdad.

—No te quiero más de lo que tú ya lo haces.

—Entonces aceptas que tengo razón.

—Sólo si tú aceptas que yo la tuve primero.

—¿Y si no qué? ¿Te vengarás? Lo haces y eres hombre muerto.

—Pero me habré quitado un antojo de encima. Vale la pena morir por ello.

Arthur retiró su mano, con el único fin de acortar más la distancia entre ambos. Estrechando sus cuerpos, en silencio, ambos buscaban lo mismo. Francis podía sentir el aliento de Arthur, y su aroma, a sudor y especias, las mismas que según sabía, se usaban en la brujería. Aquella suposición, que confirmaba con lo que había antes, no consiguió alterarlo. Su corazón se agitaba demente, sin pasar desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

—No mencionemos la muerte, hay placeres que vale la pena alargarlos sin más —Francis se encontró tomando a Arthur del rostro, y depositándole un beso que no encontró ninguna resistencia, sólo una correspondencia tosca, salvaje y vehemente, que ya se había imaginado muchas veces en su ensueños.

—

Regresaron a la propiedad cuando amaneció. Tuvieron que dormir en el bosque, visto lo arriesgado que era avanzar con semejante oscuridad. Además, se sentían tan dichosos de haberse amado por primera vez sin ninguna mentira de por medio, que la naturaleza no les fue incómoda pese a que carecieron de lujos y que la temperatura fue baja, tanto que en la madrugada tuvieron que estrechar sus cuerpos para procurar mantener el calor.

Al llegar a casa, se vieron sorprendidos por una alteración inusual. En la sala estaban sus hermanas, llorosas, como si una gran tragedia hubiera ocurrido. Su padre estaba allí también, siendo calmado por sus soldados, que lo tenían agarrado de manos y piernas, exclamando que se tranquilizara porque ahora sólo cometería una locura.

Arthur se soltó de la mano de Francis de inmediato, y fue hacia los soldados, mientras que Francis, quien estaba seguro que el alboroto no se debía a su ausencia, iba hacia Beatrix y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó.

Michelle se mantenía abrazada a Mathilde, quien lloraba. Y aquello era lo más inusual de todo: las lágrimas de Mathilde.

Beatrix le explicó en susurros y con un lenguaje rápido y atropellado, deteniéndose para serenarse y no sucumbir en el llanto, que Mathilde había mantenido una relación secreta con su primo, Lovino, que ese día en la tarde había terminado en la habitación del hombre. Mathilde no sólo era casi una niña, sino que además no había estado de acuerdo con hacerlo. Lovino ignoró sus quejas, sus llantos y suplicas exhortándolo a detenerse.

Francis iba entendiendo poco a poco. Su hermana fue deshonrada por un miembro de su propia familia. Era peor que todas las afrentas hacia la familia que él había hecho a lo largo de su libertina carrera, porque él no estaba obligado por norma a llegar virgen al matrimonio. Su hermana sí, una de las condiciones esenciales para casarse era ser pura y no haber sido tomada por ningún otro hombre. ¿Quién la querría ahora, cuando el escándalo traspasara los muros de la regia casa? En estas situaciones la solución consistía en casar al malhechor con la víctima pero ¡no! Francis no quería que Mathilde quedara sujeta a un hombre que, ahora, a su vista, estaba dominado por tan bajos instintos. Primero lo quería muerto.

Exactamente. Lo deseó muerto. Francis compartió una mirada con Arthur y, sin saber si éste la había comprendido, abandonaron juntos la habitación.

—

Salieron al jardín. Arthur se mantuvo en silencio, imitando el hermetismo de Francis. Pero éste sabía que estaba a la expectativa de lo que pudiera hacer. Y él mismo… ¿qué haría? ¡Tenía tantos sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho! Se sentía tan ofendido como su padre, tan destrozado como Mathilde. Tenía las mejillas empapadas, pero el llanto, reconocía, no era tan desconsolador como el de sus hermanas. Por primera vez en su vida buscaba en medio de la tragedia mantener sus emociones controladas, con la cabeza despejada debía pensar en la venganza, ¡limpiar el nombre de la familia! ¡Aunque fuera con sangre!

Se sentó en el banco, tembloroso, y miró a Arthur, evaluándolo. Era el soldado perfecto, fuerte y ágil, podría acabar con su primo sin que le supusiera el menor esfuerzo. Lovino era débil, a pesar de la apariencia tan gallarda que daba en sociedad. Francis conocía sus debilidades, su verdadera naturaleza.

—En nombre de los Bonnefoy —comenzó—, te ordeno que vayas al castillo de los Vargas y tomes la justicia por tu mano.

Arthur pareció haber esperado semejante orden, pero no se movió raudo a cumplirla.

—Ahora mismo —añadió—, no perdamos más tiempo. Cada minuto en que ese miserable sigue viviendo, soy yo el que muere un poco.

—Quieres que cometa un asesinato. Que asesine a un noble en tiempos de paz —repuso Arthur.

—¡Yo pagaré las consecuencias! Mi familia te protegerá, en caso de ser condenado alguien, seré yo. Y me da igual pagar por el delito, ¿qué es la condena de los hombres, cuando lo he mandado al infierno? ¿Acaso no es un acto de justicia divina lo que quiero?

—Estás exaltado, piénsalo… —pero fue interrumpido:

—¿Acaso estás de su parte? ¿Esperas que busque refugio en Italia? —Francis se levantó y le tomó de ambos brazos, clavándole una mirada furiosa—. No, no puedo permitirlo. Arthur, si me quieres, mátalo. Si no lo haces, iré yo mismo a tomar venganza. Tomaré mis armas y me presentaré en esa casa, y…

—Cállate, no digas tonterías, tú no puedes —pero Arthur no explicó por qué no podía.

Francis no le dejaba otras opciones. Tal vez fuera por la sutil amenaza lanzada por esos labios que pocas horas antes había proclamado como suyos; tal vez fuera porque lo consideraba inevitable, porque si de preferir a alguien muerto, que fuera Lovino y no Francis, pero Arthur se encontró aceptando.

—Te lo prometo —le dijo—. Lo mataré.

—

Cuando Francis regresó al interior, se encontró con su padre y Mathilde manteniendo una discusión acalorada. No entendió por qué la necesidad de gritarse en medio de tanta pena, si sus corazones sufrían por una desgracia en común, ¿por qué enemistarles? Quiso interrumpirlos, pero Beatrix se lo impidió, exigiéndole silencio.

—Cállate y escucha.

Pese a querer lo contrario, Francis la obedeció, prestando atención a las palabras expresadas por los enfrentados con dos diferentes cóleras, las de un padre herido y la hija de un corazón templado. El discurso de Jules iba por la línea de la venganza: matar al infame que la había deshonrado sin que los lazos familiares los detuvieran. Desde aquel momento los Vargas eran enemigos de los Bonnefoy, y los Bonnefoy destruían a sus enemigos.

Mathilde pedía calma a su padre, que lo pensara luego con la cabeza fría. ¡Nada de muertes inútiles que trajeran el escándalo! En su punto de vista, se debía proceder en silencio para acordar una solución sin que el resto del pueblo tuvieran que enterarse. Lo ideal, concluyó, era exigirle a Lovino que se casara con ella bajo términos que determinarían. Mathilde se propuso a acordarlos, para ahorrarle el esfuerzo a su padre.

—No te quiero casada con ese miserable.

—Mathilde no se casará —aseguró Francis, decidiendo intervenir de una buena vez—. Me he adelantado a ti, padre. He mandado a Arthur a que lo mate.

Mathilde lanzó un grito, sin poder controlarse por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como el mármol y la mirada, asustada, parecía la de una chiquilla cuya travesura se le sale de las manos. La miraron atentamente atribuyendo su horror al conocimiento que, por su causa, se asesinaría a un hombre. Beatrix la envolvió en un abrazo que pretendía prestarle apoyo.

—No te comprendo —dijo Francis—, ¿acaso lo amas?

—No —susurró, y su voz sonó empequeñecida, como la niña que todavía era—, no del modo en que tú amas a la gente. Ni el modo en que Beatrix quiere a Antonio —explicó, a media voz. Francis pensó que se desvanecería de un momento a otro; sin embargo, se mantuvo firme cuando continuó:— El punto es que independientemente de mi modo de querer a Lovino… no quiero que haya un desenlace violento.

—Muy tarde —sentenció Jules—. Arthur es el mejor soldado a mi cargo. Lovino morirá.

—¡No! —chilló entonces, menos controlada aún—, ¡Lo llevan demasiado lejos! ¡No actúan con sensatez! ¡Los Vargas son ricos, tan ricos como nosotros! ¡La herencia de Lovino, su parte y mi parte…! Si muere, ¿a dónde parará? Feliciano lo derrocharía.

—Pero tu honor estaría vengado —repuso Francis.

—¡A mí no me ha ocurrido nada! —estalló después—. ¡Ha sido mentira, todo mentira, para que obligaran a Lovino a casarse conmigo!

—

Francis se apresuró a la residencia de los Vargas, agitado por la urgencia. Mathilde había explicado que intentó que Lovino le pidiera matrimonio de buen modo, ya que sostuvieron un breve romance que le comprobó el interés que suscitaba en el hombre mayor, para que de esa forma pasara a administrar la mitad de la fortuna de los Vargas; luego planeaba hacerse con la otra mitad que le correspondía a Feliciano de un modo que ya pensaría más adelante, siendo su primo tan fácil de manejar y convencer.

Pero lo que nunca previó fue que Lovino la rechazaría, aclarándole que era muy pronto para él unirse en un compromiso como ése, en el que era fácil equivocarse si se tomaba una decisión precipitada. Y entonces fue cuando Mathilde ideó la manera de conseguirlo.

Una vez comprendido el error de su precipitación, emprendió la carrera dispuesto a evitar una tragedia absurda. Cuando irrumpió en la residencia de los Vargas y violentó la entrada del recinto donde estaban reunidos Lovino y Arthur, estos ya estaban a segundos de enfrascarse en un mortal enfrentamiento.

—¡Detén tus armas, no asesines a quien es de mi sangre! —exclamó, colocándose en medio de ambos combatientes.

—Pero tú me mandaste a que lo hiciera —observó Arthur.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda pasa? —protestó Lovino, sin evitar el suspiro de alivio. Su rostro sudoroso indicaba un gran miedo a enfrentarse a muerte. Acabaron por no prestarle atención.

—He sido un tonto, ¿por qué no pienso y sí actúo, sin darme cuenta que podría perder lo que más amo?

—Pediste que me encargara de un Vargas —repuso Arthur, adoptando una expresión grave que pretendía disimular su bochorno-, no es difícil.

Lovino frunció el ceño, pero se quedó callado, tal vez considerando que era mejor no contrariar al soldado todavía armado.

—No hace falta que tu espada cobre vil venganza, pues todo es un malentendido. ¡Un malentendido bendito! Gracias al cielo por los hombres que se equivocan y enmiendan sus errores a tiempo.

—Pero ¿y tu hermana?

—Es tan imaginativa como yo. Ven, dejemos a mi dulce primo devolverse a su cómodo lecho, que lo habrás sacado a muy de mal gusto, y volvamos a casa.

Lovino protestó, alegando que le debía mucho por semejante escándalo, pero una amenaza muda de Arthur bastó para aplacarlo. Francis no le ofreció explicaciones, sino que le tendió la mano a Arthur para caminar así todo el camino de regreso. Arthur le estuvo rechazando hasta que se hallaron como los únicos paseantes de la noche. Accedió a estrechársela, envolviéndola cálidamente, y Francis se emocionó tanto por este simple hecho que no consiguió contener sus emociones y acabó besándole, estando Arthur en una buena disposición para corresponderle. Las explicaciones quedaron para después.

—

A la mañana siguiente se tenía mucho que decir en la casa de los Bonnefoy: el escándalo había acabado por extenderse por el pueblo y a primera hora estaban los sirvientes de otras casas intentando averiguar más de la noticia que nadie se tomaría la molestia de aclarar. Excepto Lovino, pero nadie le creyó. Mathilde fue castigada, pero consiguió su propósito al exigir Jules que Lovino aceptara su mano. Sin embargo, se haría una ceremonia discreta, sin la pompa que proyectó Francis cuando, en su infancia, planeaban el día de su boda. Gilbert quedó devastado cuando se enteró que Mathilde se casaría, y nada supo reanimarlo, ni siquiera Elizabeth, que desde entonces lo visitó más seguido y procuró evitar dejarlo solo. Beatrix reprochó a su padre dejar que una hermana menor se casara antes que ella, y Jules no tuvo razones de peso para evitar que Antonio pidiera la mano de su hija. Tampoco lo rechazaba demasiado, por lo que aceptó, y entonces se tuvieron acordadas dos bodas más.

Las noticias fueron tan comentadas como la relación entre el mayor de los Bonnefoy con el mejor soldado a servicio de Jules. Se amaban y, luego de que los atraparan en varios lugares y en posiciones bastantes incómodas para ambos (más para Arthur, que tendía más avergonzarse que Francis), no tuvieron razones para andar con sigilo. Si ya sabían que estaban juntos, ¿de qué servía ocultarlo como si fuera lo contrario?

—¡Deberíamos ser más obvios! —exclamó Francis, un día que paseaban por los jardines de la residencia—. En el próximo baile me sacarás a bailar y yo no te rechazaré.

—¿Por qué especificas que no me rechazarás? —protestó Arthur, sin entusiasmarse tanto como el otro.

—Porque… bueno, ¿y si me da porque sí? —y le guiñó un ojo.

—Si te da porque sí, tendré que ignorarlo y tomarte de igual modo —repuso.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Me tomarás muy violentamente?

Esta vez Arthur no se sonrojó, ni actuó tan recatado como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con gente a su alrededor. La atmósfera que habían creado lo dejaba muy a gusto, tanto, que era normal verlo esbozando sonrisas tanto sinceras como desinhibidas. En un gesto espontáneo, fue él quien atrajo a Francis.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Y Francis le devolvió la sonrisa, acercando sus rostros hasta quedar a centímetros, y susurrándole, antes de rozar sus labios:

—Que sí.

Acabaron con la distancia y dejaron de pensar en nada más.

**FIN**


End file.
